1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for injecting exterminating fluid into the ground or through a concrete slab surface for the extermination of termites, roaches and other insects. More particularly it relates to the use of an electronic timing device and audible tones to provide uniform injections of exterminating fluid.
2) Description of Prior Art
Environmental and economic considerations have increased the interest in more effective control of pesticides used in the extermination of termites, roaches and other types of objectionable insects. This concern has resulted in more stringent government regulation of the use of insecticides and a sincere desire on the part of exterminators to render more effective service. Chlordane has been outlawed. New alternative exterminating fluids are expensive as well as hazardous, it is desirable to identify and control the exact quantity of exterminating fluid being used to combat a particular type of insect infestation. The present invention provides a new and more efficient apparatus and method for timing the initial injection of exterminating fluid, automatically memorizing the time interval of the initial injection and duplicating the same dose of exterminating fluid on each subsequent injection.
The control of the flow of exterminating fluids has been a continuing problem. Fluid must not be wasted, yet enough dosage must be provided to do the job at hand. The amount of exterminating fluid required varies with the type of insect involved and with the environmental circumstance in which the infestation has occurred.
In the prior art, control of the amount of fluid injected was not a primary consideration and the emphasis was on mechanical approaches and independent timing mechanisms. In 1970, Hollis (U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,542) introduced an applicator having a hollow cylindrical body serving as a reservoir for a quantity of poisoned grain. A rotating cam was used to force the grain out of the discharge opening at the bottom of the shaft into the burrow or raceway of the pest. Quantity was controlled only through the amount of grain placed in the shaft for each injection.
In 1985, Francis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,676) introduced a timing device using the visual observance of the sublimation of a volatile core substance. The chosen substance was known to volatilize over a predetermined period and was held in a transparent enclosure means. The claims relate mostly to the volatile substance used for the timing and are not directly related to the exterminating field. In 1987, Turner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,161) introduced a tubular ground probe for downward penetration into the habitat of insects or animals. Steam under pressure was forced through a tube and shield attached to the lower portion of a probe. The configuration directed the steam into the ground, thus saturating the adjacent ground area with high temperature steam. No special timing means was provided.
In 1989, Grussmark (U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,415) patented a dental timer. The device was really a toothpaste dispenser with three ways of indicating the time period during which the teeth were being brushed. An hourglass and electrical signaling devices were alternative means for showing the user when two or three minutes had elapsed.
Likewise in 1989, Bloom (U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,594) applied a timing mechanism to a hair color applicator. The applicator was a plastic bottle with a pointed spout. The timer was encased in the base of the applicator and produced a signal, or used a pointer to point to indicia, upon the expiration of a preset time period.
In 1991, Grussmark (U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,755) disclosed a more sophisticated toothpaste dispenser with a timer in the interior of the dispenser. It can be activated by depressing the cap to dispense toothpaste. The timer appears to be mechanical and gives a signal when the time has elapsed for brushing ones teeth.
As can be seen, prior art methods and apparatus have been addressed to the injectors themselves and no electronic or automatic type electrical timers were found which addressed the problem of uniform injections of exterminating fluid. Common solutions in the industry have been stop watches, flow meters and merely counting. Stop watches require two hands and are hard to read under adverse lighting conditions. Flow meters tend to be inaccurate and get clogged. Counting is inaccurate.
The electronic components of the present invention are off-the-shelf and well known in the timer industry. Thus, no attempt was made to search or claim the known functions of the components individually. The uniqueness of the present invention lies in the application of such components and techniques to the improvement of the insect exterminating process.
Prior art known to this inventor includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 3,550,542 12/1970 Hollis 4,550,676 11/1985 Francis 4,637,161 1/1987 Turner 4,836,415 6/1989 Grussmark 4,872,594 10/1989 Bloom 4,991,755 2/1991 Grussmark ______________________________________